Princess Marco vs the Forces of Evil
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Star and Marco meet a copy of Marco called Princess Marco/Princess Trudina (Marco when he was dressed as a princess at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses)
1. Chapter 1

Echo Creek,

7am,

At the Diaz's family house,

Marco was having breakfast as usual…

"Can I have the butter please?"

Marco

"Sure, here you g….

(gasps)

WHAT THE…

WH…

STAR!

STAAR!

COME QUICK!"

Star

"What is it Marco ?"

Marco called Star to the rescue,

In the kitchen,

There was a princess, just like Star,

She was wearing a purple dress and a pony tail,

She talked and had the same face as Marco.

Actually, that was Princess Trudina, Marco when he posed as a princess at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses…


	2. Chapter 2

Trudina

"Greetings…

I'm…"

Marco

"We know who you are…

You're me but as a princess and we're gonna be late for class Star…

We better hurry!"

Trudina

"You're going to school?…"

Star

"Yeah, we'll be back in the evening,

See ya…"

Trudina

"Hey wait for me!…

I wanna go with you!"

Some minutes later…

At Echo Creek Academy…

Principal Skeeves

"Good Morning students,

We have a new student today…

What's your name Milady?"

Trudina

"Marco…Princess Marco…erm…I mean Trudina, Princess Trudina…

Hi…"

Ferguson

"Hi…

Nice dress…"

Trudina

"Thank you…"

Ferguson (whispering to Alonzo)

"She's so cute!…"

Alonzo (whispering)

"She looks like Marco dressed as a princess…"

Ferguson (whispering to Alonzo)

"So what?

What's the big deal?"

Star

"I'll tell you what is big deal:

Marco's got a crush on her too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at a Mewni Hotel…

Toffee's former boss and host Ludo saw through his magic crystal ball…

Ludo

"So…Star Butterfly and her boyfriend have a new friend…

And she's a princess…very interesting…

I will come to their planet, pose as a teenager, seducing the princess, marry her, get her castle and her fortune so I can pay the room that I rant…since…the end of the season 2 when I lost my army thanks to that pesky Star Butterfly!

(Evil laugh)

I'm a genius…"

At Echo Creek Academy's cafeteria,

During lunchtime…

Trudina

"I really love this place!

Is Marco coming with us?"

Star

"I guess so…he's gonna be here any moment now…"

Marco

"Hi girls…

Hi Trudina…

Love your dress…

I'm going to see Troy Story 4 at the movies Saturday night…

You wanna come with m…"

Ferguson arrives

Ferguson

"Good afternoon Princess Trudina…

I really think you're beautiful and I just thought we could go to the movies to see Troy Story 4 together…"

Marco

"Ferg!

I was here first!…"

Ferguson

"Oh sorry…

But you already have Star do you?"

Marco

"Trudina's just like me…

So she's mine!"

Ferguson

"Trudina's just like you…

So she's mine also!"

Marco and Ferguson had a fight…

Alonzo tried to calm them down while Trudina went in the girl's toilets to be alone until the bell rings…

Trudina

"Phew…It's not easy to be a princess…"

Ludo

"Sure it's not…I love your hair…"

Trudina

"Thank you,

Who are you?"

Ludo

"I am Ludo…

I'm your prince charming…

And I'm in the girls's toilets; we should go outside so we can talk…a bit…"


	4. Chapter 4

Several minutes later,

Marco and Ferguson were still fighting…

Star

"If only Tom came for that Trudina, those two will stop their fight…

Speak of the devil, there he is…"

Indeed, Star's ex boyfriend Tom Lucitor arrived

Tom

"Hi Star…"

Star

"Hi Tom!

Guess what: this morning, a Marco clone dressed as a princess…"

Tom

"I know…"

Star

"You know?…"

Tom

"Yeah, and Trudina's actually a Princess Marco action figure that I turned into a real princess so let Marco can date her while you will come with me to see Troy Story 4 at the cinemas… "

Star

"Gee thanks…"

Star started to give Tom a hug when she saw Ludo and Trudina together…

Star

"Ludo?"

Tom

"A Mewni bird?

Oh no…WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

Ludo's plan was about to be a success but Tom's was about to fail…

Because if Trudina kisses someone from Mewni, the place blows up…

Tom and Star arrives too late as Echo Creek blows up…

Marco awakes…

This was actually a dream all along…

Marco

"STAR! NOOOOOO!

Huh?

That was only a dream…"

Marco woke up…

"What's happening Marco,

Did you have a nightmare?…"

Marco

"Yeah,

I had a dream about a copy of me dressed as a princess in which the entire city blows up and…

WHAT ?"

Trudina

"Hi…"

Marco

"OH NO…

NOT AGAIN!"

Star

"What's happening Marco? »

Star came in Marco's room,

She saw a princess, just like her,

She was wearing a purple dress and a pony tail,

She talked and had the same face as Marco.

Actually, that was Princess Trudina, Marco when he posed as a princess at St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses…

THE END


End file.
